People in rural areas may not have ready access to electricity or heat for basic needs, such as for boiling water and staying warm. For instance, in developing nations or indigent areas, access to electricity or heat sources may be limited or nonexistent. Areas with access to abundant solar energy, such as high-altitude, rural areas (e.g., in the Himalayas or Andes), or deserts (Gobi, Sahara, Taklimakan, Sonoran, Mojave, Kalahari, or Atacama), may be able to harness solar energy to provide for these basic needs. Similarly, developed nations can offer suitable environments as well.
Current devices that gather and collect solar energy often use that energy for single-use purposes, such as for either cooking or heating. Such devices merely concentrate or collect solar energy and, therefore, are limited to applications that utilize concentrated or collected solar energy. Furthermore, current devices may not be readily or easily portable. Portability can be desirable for the aforementioned areas, inter alia, due to potentially harsh climates.
Accordingly, a solar energy system is needed that allows for a portable and collapsible assembly for easy transport. The components of the system should be cost-effective and lightweight. The system should also be easy to assemble and disassemble. Furthermore, a system that converts the solar energy to other forms may be used for multiple purposes. The system should also allow components for various purposes to be interchangeable without the need for complex assembly or disassembly.